As a pyrazole compound having a heterocycle substituted at the 3 position of a benzoyl moiety, the official gazette of WO96/26206 discloses a compound represented by the formula A! ##STR3## (wherein r.sup.1 and r.sup.2 each represent a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1-4 group, etc., M and L each represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C.sub.1-4 alkylsulfonyl group, etc., and Z represents a heteroyl group).
A general method for the production of those of the benzoic acid derivatives which possess a 1,2-isoxazol-5-yl group at the 3 position of a benzene ring, represented by the following formulas (a) and (b). ##STR4## wherein T represents a C.sub.1-4 alkoxy group, L and M each represent a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group, a halogen atom, an alkylsulfonyl group, etc. X represents Cl, Br, I, OSO.sub.2 CF.sub.3, etc., A.sub.1 represents an Sn(C.sub.1-4 alkyl).sub.3, etc., Z represents a heteroyl group, R represents a hydrogen atom or a trimethyl silyl group, and R' represents a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group!.
The actual synthesis of 3-(3-isopropylisoxazol-5-yl)-4-methylsulfonyl benzoic acid by the method of production (b) has been reported.
No concrete example of the synthesis of 2,4-di-substituted-3-(1,2-isoxazol-5-yl)benzoic acids according to this invention, however, has been reported to the art.